A New Kind of Vision
by look-tis-moi
Summary: On a seemingly routine hunt Sam's visions return with devastating consequences. First story. Please be nice. :
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is my first venture into actually publishing a story, and it took me about 2 hours to figure out how to upload it, which didn;lt really help my psyche much. Anyway, here it is, the beginings of a story. I'll add to it depending upon whether anyone actually likes it. Thanks.

Sam and Dean we're on a routine hunt in Northern Minnesota, from the looks of it a young woman had drowned in a motel pool back in the late thirties and was haunting guests at the newly renovated 4 star hotel that had recently been built on the same site. The woman's body was buried in the local cemetery, all they had to do was salt and burn the body and hit the road.

"Oh come on Sam, don't be such a girl."

"I'm not Dean, I just can't shake the feeling something isn't right about this." Sam called back up to him.

"Whatever man, we salt and burn the bones, everyone is happy, we move on. It's a done deal."

"Well it's you turn to dig, I'll go back to the car and get the lighter fluid that _somebody _forgot…"

"Oh, whatever" Dean grumbled in reply as he hopped into the hole Sam had recently vacated.

Dean couldn't believe Sam was being such a girl about this, they'd been in town for less than a day and for some reason he was acting all freaked out over nothing. He figured they just had to get these bones burned and outta town, then hopefully Sam would snap out of it. Speaking of Sam, what was taking the kid so long?

* * *

Sam had gone back to the impala as he said he would, but when he was less than two feet from the car he doubled over in sudden pain and clutched at his head.

--There was a young woman, who looked to be about Sam's age, dressed in a late thirties style swimsuit lounging by a pool. "No!" she shrieked, as she suddenly gasped and clutched her head. "I told you already," the woman was now sobbing, "I can't, I won't." "Oh but you will" replied a man suddenly standing beside her. His eyes flashed yellow once, then Sam came to.--

"Wha?" Sam grumbled as he came to and realized he was lying on the cold ground with his head in Dean's lap.

"Hey there Sammy boy, wanna tell me what the heck just happened?"

"umm…I'm not sure…vision I think?"

"Seriously?" Dean asked,"But I thought those were gone."

"You and me both." Sam replied as he scrambled to his feet.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"later, let's finish this job first."

"Okay…" Dean replied hesitantly, giving Sam an odd glance as he headed back towards the grave with the almost forgotten lighter fluid.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were back at the hotel Dean was going to insist on hearing what Sam's 'vision' or whatever it had been was. However, once they got there Sam flopped into his bed and without a word was asleep. Dean didn't have the heart to wake him.

"More hot water for me I guess." Dean muttered as he plodded into the bathroom to take a shower. After that Dean did a little bit of research to see if he really had missed anything on the case, he had to trust Sam's instincts a little bit. An hour later Dean had scoured the internet and learned nothing more than the fact that the victim was a rumored schizophrenic, he decided to turn in.

The next morning Sam woke up around 6am, Dean was obviously still asleep. Deciding he felt a lot better Sam got up, dressed and headed for the grocery store he had seen just up the street. The night before Sam had been bemoaning their severe lack of supplies to Dean, who hadn't really appeared to care. Sam walked into the moderately sized store with the list he had written out in hand. "Fabric softener, where can I find fabric softener?" He muttered to himself as he walked through the aisles. As he passes the magazine, one cover caught his eye, it was a local tabloid. "New Luxury hotel: HAUNTED" Sam just shook his head, "not anymore." He thought happily, but yesterdays feeling of unease came back to him by the time he hit the next aisle, along with a small dull throb in the back of his head. Sam just shook it off as he spotted the fabric softener. "Aha" he marveled, pleased to have found at least one item off of his list. There was a moderately attractive girl in her mid twenties pondering the detergent one shelf over. Sam ignored her, contemplating his own choices. Just as the girl turned away from Sam, he couldn't help a small gasp coming from his lips as a stab of pain assaulted his head. "Are you alright?" the girl asked turning towards him and moving her cart a little closer. "yeah, I'm fine." Sam tried to assure her, but just then the bottle of fabric softener he was holding slipped from his hand as his knees buckled beneath him and the left side of his head collided with the girl's shopping cart, then the solid floor.

* * *

"Where has he gotten off to?" Dean wondered as he was pulled from his sleep by an uneasy feeling at 7am. Dean glanced at the side table and saw a hastily scribbled note from Sam, "Gone to restock, be back in and hour or two. –Sam"," Crazy kid." Dean grumbled noting the time written at the top of the note said 6:15, As he crawled back under the covers.

Sam had blacked out instantly when he hit the floor. Immediately the girl had begun shrieking, and 911 was called. Sam was beginning to come to as the paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher. Sam's first instinct was to bolt upright, but this was hindered by the board he was strapped too. "Wait a minute," Sam thought, "What's going on here?" He peeled his eyes open, immediately regretting it as pain assaulted his head. "Wh…" was all he managed to get out before a kind looking male face appeared above his own, "don't try to move Mr.Wallins, we're taking you to the hospital, you passed out and had a pretty nasty fall." "Who was this Wallins guy?" Sam wondered, before he realized that was the name on the insurance card he carried nowadays. "Dea..?" Sam tried questioning; half aware he was being lifted into an ambulance. "What?" Asked the same kind male voice, "Call Dean," Sam managed to get out, sounding half human. "Brother". "Okay son, we've got your phone."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up again at 7:30 to his phone ringing. "Oh come on Sammy you can't be wondering what sort of laundry detergent to get again." Dean grumbled as he reached for his phone. " 'Lo." He mumbled into the receiver. "Dean Wallins?" An unfamiliar voice questioned. Dean sat bolt upright in bed, Wallins was their most recent insurance scandal, he instantly knew something was wrong. "Yes." Dean replied, afraid of what awaited him on the other end of the line. "I'm calling from the county medical center we have a Sam Wallins here." "Yes, he's my brother, oh God what happened?" "I don't know the exact details; you should probably come down here." "I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean replied snapping the phone shut.

15 minutes later Dean was screeching into the parking lot of the county medical center. "I'm looking for Sam Wallins, he was brought in not to long ago." Dean hurriedly told the receptionist. "Oh yes, just one moment and the doctor will be out to see you." She replied gesturing towards the row of horrible vinyl chairs. Dean was too pre-occupied to sit, instead he paced the small waiting room pondering what on earth could have happened to Sam at the grocery store.

"Mr.Wallins?" Came a gruff male voice.

"Yes that's me, please, call me Dean." He replied briskly shaking the man's hand, "what's going on?"

"My name is Doctor Thompson, it appears your brother had a nasty fall, he passed out in the grocery store, and hit his head pretty hard."

"Wait what?" Dean interrupted, "he passed out?"

"Yes, we're not sure of the reasons for his initial collapse yet, we're running some tests, right now what we're concerned about is the bleed in his head. We're unsure right now if that what caused the initial collapse or if it's a result of the trauma to the head."

"Shit." Dean said as he sat down hard on one of the crappy vinyl chairs. "When can I see him?"

"We're still doing a few tests to determine the extent of intervention necessary. Best case scenario we insert a drain into his head and let the excess fluid drain, then take it out and he'll be good as new."

"Worst case scenario?"

"Worst case scenario is that the bleed is what caused him to pass out in the first place, further test will be necessary, if it was the initial cause it's possible a blood vessel ruptured or there is a small growth we can't see through the bleeding right now."

"Shit." Dean repeated.

"We'll let you know as soon as possible when you can see him." Doctor Thompson said turning on his heel and heading back the direction he came.

An hour later Dean was still sitting in the waiting room contemplating the events of the past two days. "What was the deal with that 'vision'?" Dean wondered to himself, "Was that possibly something else? Something medical?" Nothing normal ever happened to them; it had to have something to do with Sam's suddenly reappearing visions. This thought reassured Dean slightly, because that would mean Sam had just been unlucky in the way he fell, and that was easily fixable. He needed to talk to Sam.

* * *

Sam came to with a familiar beeping sound next to him. "Oh no" was his first thought, "Why was he in the hospital?" Then he remembered the vision he was having when he collapsed. It had been short, he was pretty sure knocking himself unconscious with the floor had interrupted 

the vision. What he remembered was the young woman from his previous vision throwing herself into the hotel pool with the yellow eyed man watching, becoming angry as she died. "She was like me…" Sam suddenly realized, that was why he had felt so weird about the whole hunt, she hadn't just drowned; she'd killed herself to escape the demon. "I need to see Dean." Sam thought, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

Suddenly a kind face appeared above his. "The doctor is talking to your brother now sweetie." She said, "I'm sure he'll be in here any minute. How are you feeling? Any pain?" "Uhhh," Sam replied, realizing his head still throbbed. "My head," he said, "not too bad, just, throbbing…" "Alright that's normal, you have a drain placed in the left side of your head right now, when you fell you triggered a small bleed in your brain, the collar is so you don't disrupt it." Just then Sam realized he couldn't move his head. "K" Was all Sam managed to get out, drifting back to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see Doctor Thompson heading towards him.

"How's my brother?"

"He's doing well, we installed the drain in the left side of his head, and it doesn't appear he was bleeding before the blunt trauma occurred. We're still unsure why he collapsed in the first place though. Can you think of any reason?"

"Well," Dean started, unsure of how to get out of the whole, 'he has visions' thing. "He used to get rally bad migraines." Dean quickly improvised. "He hasn't had any for almost a year though."

"Really?" Asked Doctor Thompson, "did they just stop or was there a treatment?"

"Umm, I guess they just stopped," Dean replied, "I mean until last night, he didn't seem too good last night, but he insisted he was fine, and this morning he was okay."

"Okay," Doctor Thompson replied, "That may very well be it, migraines are tricky things. Would you like to see him now?"

"Yeah, please." Dean replied, just relieved the migraine story had appeared to work.

Dean walked into Sam's room and was shocked at his appearance.

"Don't worry," The nurse said noting the surprised look on deans face, "the collar is just so he doesn't disturb the drain, and the swelling around the eyes is normal for head trauma," She explained gesturing towards Sam's black eyes.

"Okay" Dean replied hesitantly, taking up his position by his brother's bed.

"He woke up a little bit earlier, he was asking for you. He just needs to rest." She said laving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hey there kiddo" Dean said as Sam blinked groggily up at him. "You scared the shit outta me, we gotta figure out these visions."

"Girl," Sam muttered, "at hotel, special, haunted by demon. Yellow eyes, why unsure. Visions."

"Whoa Sammy, low down there, I can barely understand you."

"She didn't drown," Sam said very carefully. "Okay" Dean replied hoping to coax the rest out of him. "She killed herself…to make it stop. Yellow eyes."

"What?" Dean said, "You mean Miss Maggie Parker? The girl we just salted and burned?"

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"Wow, okay. That makes a little more sense I guess."

"Mmmm," Muttered Sam closing his eyes again.

"Get some sleep little brother, I'm not going anywhere." Dean said as Sam drifted off.

As soon as Dean was sure Sam was out for the count he flipped open his cell phone and punched speed dial number three.

"'Lo?" A gruff voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean, I've got a small problem I was wondering if you could figure out for me."

45 minutes later Dean hung up the phone, reassured that Bobby would figure it out.

Even though it was only three o'clock in the afternoon Dean was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should go home and get some rest." The night shift nurse told Dean around 9pm, "Have you even eaten today? You must be starved."

"I can't leave him though." Dean replied.

"He'll be fine until the morning; we'll call you immediately if there are any changes."

"Okay…" Dean finally relented, only because he had some research he wanted to do, and with a quick pat on Sam's hand he left.

Once back at the motel Dean called Bobby again.

"Anything?" He asked the moment Bobby picked up.

"Yeah," Bobby said, "Dean we may have a small problem."

"What?" Dean asked almost hesitantly.

"Well, you salted and burned her bones right?"

"Yeah, of course" Dean replied, "we figured she was just a run of the mill lost soul who got pissed off by a new hotel being built over the place she died."

"That's probably part of it," Bobby responded, "but I did some digging, this girl, Maggie Parker, was a hunter, I highly doubt she would consent to burial."

"What??" Dean asked, not fully comprehending what Bobby was implying. "There's no way we burnt the wrong person. Sam did the research."

"I'm not saying you did," Bobby replied calmly, just that there is something else going on here. Sam says the girl was 'like him' meaning she was connected to the demon, she would have been afraid of having her body possessed. Cremation is a big deal to most hunters, it's insisted upon."

"Well then why was she buried?"

"She wasn't possessed, but I believe her older brother Steven might have been. He too was a hunter, and after her drowning, which he witnessed by the way, he insisted upon burial."

"If he was a hunter, he'd know to cremate her."

"Exactly, there are a few articles at the time detailing her alleged schizophrenia, and how it was apparently her brother who first urged her to seek treatment. She was sent to an institution, where she apparently told them her brother was 'yellow'. Now I don't know if you see the same connection I do…"

"I do," Dean replied, "go on."

"Okay, about a year later her brother opened up the very motel where she drowned, and had her brought out of the institution to live at the motel. Everyone thought they were both back to their normal lives until the drowning happened. After that her brother left the hotel to their younger sibling, a girl named Miranda, and left town. No one has seen him since."

"Wow" Dean said, "That's a fascinating and twisted story, but what does it have to do with Sam?"

"Someone wanted him there, Maggie couldn't have called out from the grave if she had been cremated. It may not even be Sam specifically, but someone like him."

"K, thanks Bobby, I'm going to process this and call you in the morning."

"Alright, take care of your brother."

"Will do." Dean replied before snapping the phone shut. "Shit" he said to himself, "what does all of this mean?"

* * *

The next morning Dean was showered and out the door by 7am. "Hey Sam." Dean said walking into his room, delighted to see him sitting halfway up in bed. "You look much better."

"Thanks," Sam replied, "I feel better too, but not about this whole Maggie/vision thing…'

"Oh yeah," Dean said, "I talked to Bobby; we've got a lot to figure out."

By the time Dean had recounted the entire story, Sam was ready to fall back asleep.

"Wow." He said, stifling a yawn. "That's a lot to think about…"

"Don't worry too much about it" Dean told him, "You need to get outta here first, then we can figure this all out."

"Yeah" Sam replied grimacing a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine" Sam replied, trying to ignore the pressure building up in his head.

Suddenly one of the machines Sam was hooked up to started a shrill beeping. "Sam…?"

Dean questioned. But before he could reply, an nurse came in to investigate the beeping. "Hey Sam, what's going on?" The cute little day nurse asked, "Your blood pressure is getting a little high."

"Gah!" Was all Sam managed as he clutched at his head and doubled over as much as one can while lying in bed.

--"Maggie, you know what you have to do."

"NO! You're not Steven! He would never make me do this."

"I'm not asking very much of you, you simply need to kill the child, and prove you would do anything for this family."

"How dare you ask me to kill my own sister?! And how dare you live inside my bothers body!? Be gone!" The young woman shrieked as she began a latin incantation.

"You cannot rid me of this body, not that way. The same as you can never rid yourself of your destiny!"--

Dean was panicking, he couldn't exactly explain to them that his brother was simply having a very, VERY strong vision, and would be okay once he rode it through. So instead he had no choice but to stand quietly to the side and let the flurry of people that had rushed in attempt to do their jobs.

Shit, this wasn't normal. Suddenly Sam was shaking from head to toe, and writhing in the bed. "He's seizing!" One of the nurses called out frantically. Dean could only stand by helplessly as the doctors and nurses attempted to still his brothers shaking from. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Dean Sam lay still. Dean noticed a smaller tube protruding from his brothers mouth, presumably so he didn't choke himself as his body convulsed violently.

"Mr.Wallins," a kindly voice spoke to Dean where he stood hunched against the wall looking terrified. "We're going to take your brother down for some more tests, he's stable right now, so don't worry too much. You can wait right here for him."

Dean was barely aware as he said "okay", all he could think was that he needed to call Bobby, and this had better have something to do with the supernatural, because that was the kind of problem Dean could fix. He shuttered to think what would happen if something medical were actually wrong with Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, we're going to be pretty much centered on Dean here, but it's rather important to the Arc of the story. Sorry i don't update regularly, i'm in the process off moving right now. Thanks to anyone reading though.

* * *

Dean was pacing the hospital restlessly while Sam underwent testing. He had already called Bobby and filled him in on the latest developments. "Do some more digging" Bobby had suggested, "Contact the younger sister." "How old would she be now?" Dean asked, remembering that the drowning had taken place in the thirties.

"She was only ten at the time of the drowning," Bobby replied, "She'd be around eighty by now, and yes, I checked, she's still alive."

"Okay," Dean had replied, "I'll check it out."

However, Dean had been reluctant to leave the hospital before he knew anything more about Sam.

As if on cue Doctor Thompson rounded the corner, "Dean," he said.

"How is he?" Dean asked, before the doctor could even finish his sentence. "He's stable, and resting." The doctor replied calmly. The tests haven't come back yet, but he appears to have recovered from his earlier episode. What he needs right now is to rest, as do you." Normally Dean would have protested, but he knew what Sammy needed right now was for him to find out what was going on with this whole case, so he reluctantly agreed to "go get some rest", or at least, that's what he told the doctor he'd be doing.

The minute he left the hospital Dean called Bobby again, "Did you find an address for Miranda Parker?"

"Yup, 280 West Evergreen Street. Oh and married name is Richmond."

"Got it, thanks Bobby," was all Dean said before snapping the phone shut in his hand. When Dean arrived at the address Bobby had given him he was surprised to find a modest new housing development in a younger are of town. "Sure hope this address is right." Dean muttered to himself as he got out of the Impala. Dean was even more surprised when a woman who looked like she wasn't even Sam's age answered the door. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully. "umm, hi," Dean said, still taken aback by the sight of this young woman. Regaining his composure he said, "My name is Dean, I'm looking for Miranda Richmond, does she live here?" "Yup, the girl replied, you'll have to come in, Grandma doesn't move around very much anymore." Dean hesitantly followed the girl inside. "My name's Maggie by the way," the girl said as they walked through the hallway, Dean faltered a bit at the name, "What do you need to talk to my grandmother for?" She continued.

Dean had already decided he would be honest as possible with Miranda Parker, since he figured she must have known about hunting at least as a child, but he wasn't sure how much the young Maggie Parker knew. "I'm hoping she can help me with something." Is the answer Dean decided on. "Well here you go." Maggie said, leading Dean into a small sitting room where an elderly woman sat in front of a fire. Dean didn't miss the line of salt that had been placed atop the doorframe, or the herbs hanging over the fireplace. What caught him off guard was when Miranda Parker turned around in her chair to face Dean and said, "I've been expecting you Dean Winchester."

* * *

"How did you know my name?" Dean asked immediately. "your name is very well known in the hunting world Dean, and I still need to keep up on current movements. I heard about what was going on at the new hotel, and someone described two young 'detectives' to me, and I knew it must be you two. Where's Samuel?" "Umm, well that's what I'm here about." Dean said taking a seat. He felt like he could trust Miranda Parker for some reason, but he was relieved to see that Maggie no longer stood in the doorway. Dean relayed the events of the past few days to Miranda and waited to see her response. "Maggie couldn't have been haunting that hotel." Was 

the first thing Miranda said. "What do you mean?" Dean asked hesitantly. "I happen to know that Maggie moved on a long time ago." Was all she replied. "But, "Dean hesitated here, "there was still a body in her grave, Sam and I burned it." "That's all very well," Miranda said, "But Maggie's soul was not tied to her body, I released it many years ago. There are many ways to release a soul from it's earthly bonds, and young ladies were not to be digging up graves in the middle of the night, so I used alternative methods with my sister as soon as I was old enough to realize the gravity of what Steven had done by having her buried." "Oh." Was all Dean managed to say at first. "Uh, do you have any idea who else might have been haunting the new hotel?"

"Well no one else ever died in the pool if that's what you're asking. I don't have the time or energy for all that research anymore anyway, Maggie does most of it for me." "Your granddaughter Maggie?" Dean questioned. "Of course. She's named for my sister you know, very thoughtful daughter I had. Anyway, she couldn't turn up any answers either, so we figured it was some sort of hoax." "There was definitely something going on there," Dean told Miranda, "there was EMF everywhere." "I wish I could help you more," Miranda told Dean, "But I don't know anything about the new hotel, one thing I do know is that what's happening to your brother doesn't sound like the same sort of visions Maggie had, she always saw the future, never the past." "Of Course!" Dean thought, angry at himself for not realizing before, these were not the same kind of visions as before, because what Sam was seeing had already happened. This didn't actually help Dean in figuring out what was wrong with Sam, but he was glad to know there wasn't a connection between these new visions and the Demon. "Thank you for your time." Dean told Miranda, standing up to leave. "Let me know if I can be of anymore help." Was all she said in way of good bye. As Dean was trying to remember the way back to the front of the house he stumbled across what must be Maggie's bedroom. In and of itself this was not surprising, what made Dean double back was the mass quantity of newspaper articles covering one wall of an otherwise normal looking bedroom. "Well obviously she's very into her job as researcher." Dean thought to himself, peering over the newspapers and careful notes taken on them. Dean also noticed that none of the newspapers were more recent than three months ago, and presumably the notes weren't either. "No notes on the hotel…" Dean muttered to himself, taking a mental note to discuss this fact with Sam. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about the young Maggie Parker. Dean heard footsteps coming down the stairs at the end of the hall and immediately left the room and headed back the way he came. "Can I help you?" Maggie asked him, coming to the bottom of the stairs. "No, I was just leaving," Dean stated, walking briskly towards the front of the house. "Alright, " Maggie said, "See you later Dean."


End file.
